Nada a perder
by Tay Haruno
Summary: Sakura encontrava-se em apuros, seu carro havia quebrado em uma rua deserta nas proximidades de Konoha. Sem qualquer escolha, tenta de alguma forma buscar ajuda, até que percebe que um pouco distante de onde estava havia uma casa, e rapidamente foi até lá. Sendo assim, conhece Sasuke Uchiha, um homem sério e reservado que se dispõe a ajudá-la, arrumando uma baita dor de cabeça.


**A**quilo definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo, não com ela. Bateu o punho no volante do carro, tentando descontar a raiva que possuía contra o automóvel, o próprio motivo de sua ira. Lá estava ela, em uma estrada deserta, iluminada apenas pela a luz da lua cheia, onde para cada lado que olhasse, via apenas infinitas plantações de... Alfaces? Não sabia ao certo qual era o nome daquela vegetação que cobria cada lado da estrada, e não perderia seu tempo tentando descobrir. O fato era, ela estava no meio do nada, com o carro quebrado, e sem o maldito sinal de celular.

Respirou fundo, embora fosse completamente inútil, era óbvio que não ficaria calma.

Resolveu sair do carro, não por opção, pois depois que uma fumaça acinzentada começou a subir pelo capô, não teve alternativa a não ser se distanciar o máximo possível do carro, se caso ele explodisse ela estaria viva pelo menos, apesar de que aquele local era bem intimidado, mas achava improvável que algum tarado estivesse escondido entre os alfaces ou o que quer que fossem aqueles bolinhos de folhas verdes.

Girou em torno de si mesma, tentando encontrar algum lugar onde pudesse se refugiar e pedir ajuda. Foi então que viu um pequeno ponto de luz adiante, provavelmente alguma casa de fazenda. Estava a alguns metros dali, nada que seus delicados pés não aguentassem, pelo menos estava de tênis, pior se estivesse se equilibrando em seus costumeiros saltos 15; por isso era melhor não reclamar agora que finalmente o_ universo-galáxia-sistema solar_ resolvera conspirar a seu favor.

Voltou para o carro, pegou sua bolsa no banco do passageiro e trancou o veículo. Com toda a coragem e determinação que possuía, começou a andar apressadamente em direção ao ponto de luz distante. Estava um frio terrível, abriu a bolsa sem parar de andar, pegou um cigarro no maço jogado ali dentro e acendeu com um isqueiro pendurado num chaveiro no zíper do acessório. Tragou o cigarro entre os dedos, observando a fumaça se dissipar em sua frente. Um vento gélido bagunçou seus cabelos, tocando sua nuca praticamente nua, já que o seu cabelo não era lá muito cumprido.

Após alguns minutos andando, já se encontrava exausta, não era acostumada a andar tanto, amaldiçoou a concessionária de seu respectivo automóvel, jurou que assim que chegasse em casa, a primeira coisa que faria era ligar para eles, xingando-os dos piores nomes que conhecia.

Parou na frente de um portão enferrujado, adiante se seguia uma curta estrada de terra, e pode ver uma casa logo depois. Abriu o portão, tomando o devido cuidado para não tocar o ferrugem, pegar tétano não estava em seus planos. Seguiu a estrada de terra, onde em cada um dos lados estendiam-se uma fileira de palmeiras. Chegando a uma porteira de madeira, a empurrou, já que estava praticamente aberta, o dono devia ser bastante despreocupado, já que não se dava ao trabalho de passar a corrente na porteira, deixando assim sua casa acessível para cada um que ali chegasse, inclusive maus elementos. Parou alguns metros da casa, pendurou a bolsa de couro no ombro e bateu palmas, tentando chamar a atenção e fazer com que o proprietário viesse ao seu encontro.

Nada, nem um sinal de vida.

Voltou a bater palmas, era impossível que ninguém estivesse ali, podia ver que assim como o exterior, o interior da residência estava iluminado. Desistiu das palmas, subiu os três degraus de assoalho, parando na frente da porta, quando se preparou para bater seu punho contra a madeira, a porta abriu-se, revelando uma figura esguia. Sakura deu um pulo sobressaltada, ergueu o olhar esmeraldino, fitando o semblante carrancudo a sua frente. Tentou sorrir, mas perante àquele olhar desgostoso e antipático, não conseguiu.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha escura, esperando que a mulher de cabelo estranhamente rosa dissesse algo, esta por sua vez pareceu perceber que ele esperava algo de si, afinal não era todos os dias que uma estranha aparece em sua porta às 00h30.

–Ér... – Murmurou constrangida – Boa noite.

O rapaz fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para responder o cumprimento.

–Eu vim de Konoha... – Disse assim que viu que ele não diria nada, porém assim que disse o nome da cidade de onde vinha, fora interrompida pela voz grossa e levemente rouca.

–Konoha? – Indagou ele – O que uma mulher da metrópole veio fazer aqui? – Estreitou os olhos negros, desconfiado.

Sakura tamborilou os dedos, ele realmente a intimidava, entretanto não deixaria de respondê-lo, afinal precisava de ajuda, e o homem certamente seria prestativo e ajudaria uma mulher quase indefesa – quase indefesa porque carregava um spray de pimenta em sua bolsa – a arrumar o seu carro.

–Estava a caminho de Hakui – Explicou, olhando-o nos olhos, para que ele tivesse certeza de o que dizia era verdade, uma técnica aprendida após seguir um treinamento do livro _"Como mentir bem"_, mesmo aquilo não sendo mentira, tinha que ser convincente, caso contrário ela perderia sua única oportunidade de ajuda – Vou visitar meus pais.

Ele cruzou os braços frente ao peitoral, continuando a encará-la.

–E a que devo a honra de sua visita? – Perguntou-lhe, suavizando a expressão mal humorada.

Sakura analisou a tonalidade da voz dele, e não deixou de notar sarcasmo quando proferira _"honra"_.

–Meu carro quebrou – Disse abaixando os ombros, em um ato de desanimação – E eu não sei o que fazer. Por isso estou aqui, para pedir a sua ajuda – Ergueu o rosto voltando a olhar diretamente para ele.

Sasuke fitou Sakura por alguns instantes, não viu nenhum vestígio de mentira, então não seria problema se dispor a ajudá-la.

–Um momento – Pediu ele,voltando-se para a porta, tirando um punhado de chaves do bolso da calça de moletom cinza, trancando a porta rapidamente – Vou pegar minhas ferramentas – Avisou a ela, enquanto descia a curta escada – Espere aqui – Disse-lhe, seguindo para os fundos da casa.

Sakura assentiu concordando, estava aliviada por ter encontrado ajuda. Algum tempo depois Sasuke retornou, carregando uma maleta de plástico que parecia bem pesada aos olhos de Sakura, mas para ele nada que não pudesse aguentar. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse, Sakura sem relutar, rapidamente seguiu Sasuke porteira a fora. Por todo o percurso até o carro o silêncio foi absoluto, quebrado apenas pelo barulho de seus sapatos, para Sakura silêncio era algo insuportável, já para Sasuke era mais do que bem vindo.

Chegando ao carro, Sasuke pediu para que Sakura abrisse o capô, e assim ela o fez, permitindo que ele tivesse acesso ao interior do veículo. Sasuke parecia já saber o que ocasionava aquela fumaceira, pegou uma chave de fenda e um alicate de pressão, movimentando-as dentro do veículo. Minutos depois, que para Sakura pareceram horas, o carro finalmente voltou a funcionar.

–Graças a Deus! – Vibrou a rosada contente – Obrigada... – Fez uma pausa – Qual é o seu nome?

–Sasuke – Ele respondeu guardando suas ferramentas.

O rapaz começou a andar de volta para a casa, Sakura entrou no carro, ligou e locomoveu-o, parando ao lado de Sasuke.

–Quer uma carona gato? – Ofereceu-lhe bem humorada.

–Não precisa – Recusou ele, sem parar de andar, passando pelo carro.

Sakura acelerou um pouco, voltando a parar o automóvel.

–Por favor aceite a carona como forma de pagamento pela a ajuda – Insistiu ela.

Sasuke suspirou, sabia que ela insistiria até vê-lo ceder, não obteve escolha senão abrir a porta e se acomodar no banco do passageiro. Apesar de conhecê-lo há apenas uma hora, Sakura podia ver o quanto ele era distante, sua feição indiferente não negava, e sem querer ele despertava sua curiosidade.

–E então Sasuke – Chamou a atenção dele – O que faz da vida? – Perguntou-lhe sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

–Sou o caseiro da fazenda – Respondeu, sem nenhum interesse em dar continuidade ao assunto.

Mas ela estava determinada a prolongar a conversa, nem que precisasse arrumar alguma desculpa para parar o carro no meio da estrada.

–Mora sozinho? – Voltou a questioná-lo.

Ele apenas assentiu.

Havia chegado ao portão de ferro, Sakura a contragosto parou o carro, Sasuke abriu a porta se preparando para sair, quando ela o impediu com sua voz doce de quem não quer nada.

–Sasuke – Chamou-o novamente – Será que eu poderia... – Hesitou corando, não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, tudo por causa da maldita curiosidade – Dormir em sua casa essa noite?

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

–Tem uma pousada a alguns quilômetros daqui – Apontou o indicador longo e fino adiante.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, praguejando internamente sua curiosidade a respeito de Sasuke.

–Eu tenho medo de dirigir a essa hora – Olhou no relógio preso em seu pulso esquerdo – São quase uma hora da manhã.

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos por breves segundos; mas o que diabos aquela moça queria? Abriu os olhos, direcionando os orbes negros para o rosto da bela mulher, que esperava ansiosamente por sua resposta. Nada respondeu, apenas assentiu aceitando. Viu um sorriso meigo desenhar-se nos lábios carnudos tingidos de carmesim, desviou o olhar rapidamente, se envolver com uma desconhecida estava fora de cogitação.

Chegando a porteira, Sakura saiu do carro, assim como Sasuke, que abriu o cadeado da corrente, deixando que a mulher atravessasse a porteira. Ela espero-o voltar a fechar a porteira, em seguida caminhando até a porta da casa simples de aspecto rústico. Seguiu-o, adentrando o interior do lar de Sasuke. Ali estava quente e bem aconchegante, a lareira que ficava na sala estava acesa, terminando de queimar a lenha. Sasuke fechou a porta, só então Sakura veio tomar consciência do que havia feito, estava na casa de um estranho, e se ele fosse de má índole? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, espantando tais pensamentos inconvenientes. Sasuke jogou mais alguns pedaços de lenha na lareira, olhou para a mulher parada no centro da sala, com os olhos fixos nas chamas que devoravam a madeira.

–Está com fome? – Perguntou a ela, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele havia jantado minutos antes de Sakura chegar, portanto não estava com fome. Sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona de couro, ficando na frente da lareira. Sakura puxou uma cadeira de madeira que estava no canto da sala, colocando-a do lado da poltrona onde Sasuke estava. Tentou pensar em alguma pergunta para iniciar seu _tour_ pela vida de Sasuke, olhou para o fogo da lareira, pensando em algo.

–E você faz o que em Konoha? – Ele perguntou, deixando-a surpresa por ter dado início ao assunto.

–Sou universitária – Respondeu-lhe prontamente – Curso o terceiro período de jornalismo e sou colunista do jornal local. – Completou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas por alguns instantes, permanecendo em silêncio.

–Cadê a sua família? – Foi a vez dela perguntar.

–No cemitério – Olhou para ela de soslaio.

Sakura calou-se, se arrependendo internamente por ter feito a pergunta. Ele não perguntou sobre a dela, por não ter o mínimo de interesse.

–Qual a sua idade? – Era algo que queria muito saber.

De certo ele teria menos de vinte e cinco anos. O rosto era bem jovial, a pele alva contrastava com seus olhos e cabelos negros de fios rebeldes e bem espetados. O nariz delgado e a boca de lábios sensualmente finos, contribuíam para que sua aparência se tornasse muito atraente, sem falar em seu corpo, além de ser alto, seu porte atlético era bem notável. Só então Sakura percebeu o quanto ele era bonito, o que não havia reparado até então, por estar tão aturdida com o problema no carro, não teve tempo para analisá-lo melhor.

–29 – Respondeu Sasuke, tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpresa.

–Dez anos mais velho que eu – Murmurou com um sorriso singelo.

Ele já esperava que ela fosse bem mais jovem que ele, e não estranhou a surpresa dela, sabia que sua aparência negava a sua idade. Permaneceram algum tempo fitando a lareira, Sakura estava prestes a se descabelar, irritada com aquele silêncio, algo que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, que não se incomodava com o silêncio, era sua preferência afinal.

–Por que não forma uma família? – Sakura acabou soltando sua pergunta, precisava falar – Você tem 29 anos, é bonito pra caramba, se me permite dizer – Corou levemente – Por que vive só? – Quis saber.

Sasuke olhou para ela por alguns poucos segundos, antes de voltar para as chamas. Fazia tanto tempo que não era interrogado daquela forma, aliás, fazia tempo que não tinha alguém para encher-lhe a paciência, que era o que Sakura fazia desde o momento que pôs os pés em sua casa.

–Porque não quero – Disse simplesmente, torcendo para que ela fechasse a boca de vez.

–Você é gay – Deduziu a rosada, atraindo o olhar dele.

–O que a faz pensar isso? – Indagou incrédulo.

Ela riu baixo.

–Desculpa, é que é realmente estranho não querer ter pelo menos uma esposa – Deu de ombros – Tem religião?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

–Ateu. – Concluiu, voltando a receber como resposta o gesto negativo – Então...?

–Acredito em Deus, apenas. – Disse Sasuke, levantando para colocar mais lenha na lareira.

–Céu e inferno está fora de cogitação. – Presumiu ela, tentando fazer o assunto render.

Sasuke olhou-a por cima do ombro.

–Aqui é o inferno – Pronunciou-se o rapaz, após jogar mais alguns tocos de lenha contra as chamas.

–O que te faz acreditar nisso? – Inquiriu curiosa.

Ele voltou a sentar novamente em sua poltrona.

–Aqui sentimos dor, sofremos de muitas formas, tem pessoas ruins, guerra... – enumerou seus motivos de crença, erguendo os dedos da destra – Não acredito que exista algum lugar pior depois da morte. – Completou seu pensamento.

Sakura refletiu por alguns instantes.

–Então você acredita que após o juízo final, quem não merece o paraíso, nasce. – Inferiu, estreitando os olhos.

–Cada um tem o direito de acreditar no que quiser – Suspirou pesadamente.

Sakura assentiu em concordância.

–Tem algum lema para a vida? – Não era uma pergunta necessária, mas estava gostando de interrogá-lo.

Ele pensou por alguns segundos.

–Viver a vida sem nenhum arrependimento – Disse por fim.

Ela sorriu.

–Leva isso ao pé da letra? – Indagou, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e o rosto no punho.

Sasuke assentiu.

–Sim. – Afirmou.

–Mesmo que isso signifique ser imprudente? – Lançou-lhe um olhar indagador.

–Claro – Ele respondeu, com um sorriso quase imperceptível – Não tenho muito tempo a perder – Murmurou, voltando a feição séria.

Mesmo não compreendendo o que a última frase dele quis dizer, assentiu. Antes que o silêncio voltasse a reinar, ela decidiu ser mais ousada, queria perguntar algo mais íntimo, queria de fato descobrir Sasuke.

–Tem alguma fantasia sexual? – Perguntou a ele e riu quando o viu arregalar os olhos.

Meio desconcertado, balançou a cabeça.

–E você? – Não se conteve em perguntar a ela.

Ela assentiu.

–Transar com um desconhecido conta? – Perguntou-lhe segurando o riso, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha vontade de lançar dentro da lareira.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, se sentindo um panaca por aquele comportamento.

–Isso seria imprudente – Ele disse após alguns instantes de silêncio mútuo.

Ela sorriu.

–Não me importo em ser imprudente – Tombou a cabeça para a direita e voltou a rir ao vê-lo engolir em seco – Vou parar de te deixar constrangido, vamos para a próxima pergunta – O viu revirar os olhos – Tem algum tipo de doença?

–Adenocarcinoma – Respondeu – Ou câncer no estômago.

–O quê? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Ele não disse mais nada, Sakura tomou uma feição tristonha, não que se importasse tanto com alguém que mal conhecia, mas era uma vida afinal.

–Qual é dessa cara triste? – Indagou ele perspicaz – É um desperdício um cara como eu a sete palmos do chão, concorda? – Sorriu humorado, o que assustou Sakura.

–Também – Admitiu – Mas por que não faz o tratamento? Pode se curar.

Ele negou veemente.

–O meu caso não tem cura – Ele disse, tirando todas as esperanças dela – Nem sei como ainda estou vivo – Sorriu amargamente – Mas eu sei que não vai demorar muito.

Mesmo dizendo aquilo, Sakura não viu qualquer vestígio de tristeza, era como se ele estivesse conformado com o seu destino.

–Sasuke – Chamou-o atraindo sua atenção – Quer ser imprudente? – Perguntou-lhe com um sorriso sacana.

Ele também sorriu.

–Contanto que envolva bebida e cigarro, por mim tudo bem – Deu de ombros – Não tenho nada a perder mesmo.

Sakura pulou de sua cadeira.

–Traga as bebidas – Ordenou a ele, puxando-o da poltrona – Vamos beber como se não houvesse amanhã! – Ergueu os braços, animada com a ideia.

Sasuke riu, e rumou para a cozinha. Sakura girou em torno de si mesma, olhando em cada canto daquela sala organizada. Viu que em cima da estante de madeira encostado a parede, havia um aparelho de som portátil, onde também havia um amontoado de CDS, empilhados um sobre os outros. Passou os dedos em cada um dos títulos, até encontrar um que a agradasse.

–Uísque – Sasuke anunciou, erguendo duas garrafas com o líquido âmbar.

Ela sorriu, retirou o CD entre os empilhado e pegou o aparelho de som, segurando em seu suporte.

–Vamos lá pra fora – Gesticulou a porta de saída.

Ele deu de ombros, seguindo Sakura para fora da casa.

–Que tal sentarmos no gramado atrás da casa? – Perguntou a ela, vendo-a tomar outro rumo.

–Quero um lugar mais legal – Disse animada, pulando a cerca de madeira que envolvia o terreno, com uma facilidade que impressionou Sasuke.

Ele também pulou o cercado, vendo Sakura logo adiante, correndo por entre as escarolas que já estavam na época de serem retiradas da terra. Riu ao vê-la parar quase no meio da imensidão verde, se perguntando o porquê dela querer se enfiar em meio as verduras. Sakura sentou na terra, sem se importar se seu jeans favorito sujaria, aquilo iria ser divertido. Colocou o CD no som, e pulou algumas músicas, parando na que queria ouvir, _Suspicious Minds_.

Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando-lhe um garrafa de bebida, ela retirou a tampa, atirando-a longe, e sem hesitar, levou a boca ao gargalo e virou a garrafa de vidro, tomando um gole da bebida que desceu queimando sua garganta, fez uma careta e ouviu uma risada ao seu lado.

–Para de rir – Disse ela, dando um leve tapa no braço de Sasuke, pondo-se a rir junto a ele.

O rapaz tateou os bolsos do moletom, encontrando o maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Entregou um cigarro a Sakura e colocou um entre seus lábios, acendendo ambos.

–Sasuke – Sakura chamou-o – Se morrer, quer voltar pra terra? Tipo... Envolvendo suas crenças, sabe? – Olhou-o de Soslaio, voltando a tomar outro gole do uísque.

Ele ponderou-se, fitando algum ponto qualquer, tragou o cigarro e soprou a fumaça para cima.

–É óbvio que não – Respondeu – Quem preferiria inferno do que paraíso? – Inquiriu com um sorriso debochado.

Sakura deu de ombros.

–Se caso suas crenças forem verdadeiras, eu gostaria de voltar – Deu de ombros, tragando o cigarro – Gosto daqui.

Sasuke riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

–Você não é muito normal – Afirmou, com toda a certeza.

Ela fez uma careta, mas depois sorriu.

–Posso piorar – Ergueu a garrafa em sua mão, em seguida bebeu mais um gole da bebida.

Sasuke observava cada movimento daquela mulher, que estava mais para uma garota, percebeu que o álcool já fazia o efeito, resultado disso é o que ela estava fazendo, dançando como uma louca, no meio das verduras, fazendo algumas insinuações na direção dele, que apenas ria com a loucura dela, na verdade não estava muito são também, embora fosse forte para bebidas.

Sakura via tudo girar, uma alegria enorme enchia seu coração, estava bêbada, pelo menos disso estava ciente. Sasuke estava praticamente jogado sobre a terra, olhando ela dançar completamente sem ritmo. Foi até o moreno, e tropeçou em seu próprio pé, caindo com as mãos espalmadas e os joelhos contra o chão. Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente, agachando ao lado de Sakura, que ria incontrolavelmente.

–Você está bem? – Perguntou a ela, apertando seu ombro.

Ela ergueu o rosto, olhando para Sasuke que a fitava com o semblante sério. Sentiu o toque firme em seu ombro, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pressionando seus lábios contra o pulso dele. Sasuke apenas a observou, enquanto ela trilhava um caminho de beijos em seu braço.

Arrastou os joelhos na terra e aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao dele, tanto que conseguia sentir a respiração quente e alcoolizada de Sasuke. Ele por sua vez permanecia enrijecido, queria se afastar e impedi-la, mas ao mesmo tempo queria jogá-la em sua cama e se satisfazer, afinal fazia tempo desde a última vez que estivera com uma mulher, agora estando tão próximo a uma, ficava ainda mais sedento de desejo.

–Sasuke – Sakura sussurrou pausadamente – Tenho uma última pergunta.

Sasuke direcionou seus olhos para os lábios carnudos, estava louco para beijá-la, mas não queria que ela se apegasse a ele de alguma forma, por esse motivo que resolveu se isolar naquela fazenda, quanto menos contato com as pessoas, menos lágrimas a serem derramadas em seu enterro.

–Diga – Pediu baixo, sentindo a ponta de seu nariz roçar o dela.

–Qual o nome dessa verdura que está plantada por todas as partes desse lugar? – Abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos negros de Sasuke – Eu pensei que era alface, mas comi uma folha e não tem gosto de alface.

Ele começou a rir e ela também, Sakura se jogou no chão e puxou Sasuke junto, que acabou ficando sobre si.

–Não sei o que você está esperando para me beijar – Ela disse, erguendo seus braços, envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, passou a mão pela nuca de Sakura e a puxou bruscamente. Sakura sorriu de canto e Sasuke não se importou com todos seus princípios que se baseavam em não ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com outras pessoas, só tinha um único pensamento, beijar aquela boca que implorava por ele, e de fato foi isso que fez, sem qualquer relutância uniu seus lábios aos delas, friccionando-os de uma forma selvagem, completamente necessitada. Sua língua adentrou a boca quente e úmida, movimentando-se contra a língua dela, as mãos pequenas dela deslizaram pelos ombros largos e arranharam as costas sem qualquer delicadeza, só deixando Sasuke ainda mais louco. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele, puxando entre os dentes, aproveitando para cessar o beijo por alguns poucos segundos.

–Vamos... – Ofegou sentindo os lábios dele contra seu pescoço – Vamos para sua casa, aqui está frio. – Encolheu os ombros, forçando Sasuke a afastar o rosto.

Ele assentiu, realmente estava frio, mas não deixou de pensar que talvez fosse uma desculpa para que ele se contivesse, pelo menos poderia tentar impedir que aquilo fosse longe demais. Pularam a cerca e entraram na casa, Sakura entrou primeiro, Sasuke logo depois, trancando a porta e preparando-se para dizer a Sakura que não podiam continuar com aquilo, mas assim que virou viu Sakura encostada na parede do outro lado da sala. Seu olhar não era nada inocente, muito pelo contrário, parecia até mais louca de desejo do que ele próprio. As mãos dela começaram a desabotoar um por um dos pequenos botões de sua camisa antes branca, agora suja de terra, Sasuke permaneceu parado, observando a blusa cair no chão, revelando os seios medianos cobertos pelo sutiã de renda preta.

–Venha Sasuke – Fez um gesto com o indicador, e aquilo o atiçou.

Sasuke deu um passo para frente e Sakura recuou um. Ela queria fazer daquilo uma brincadeira e Sasuke percebeu; ah se Sakura soubesse o quanto estava louco para jogá-la na cama e fodê-la com todas suas forças.

Sakura foi em direção a cozinha, a passos vagarosos, pois estava de costas. Se livrou de seus tênis, deixando-os pelo corredor junto as meias brancas. Havia uma porta de madeira escura do lado esquerdo da parede do corredor, olhou para Sasuke e ele assentiu. Sakura abriu a porta, entrando no cômodo simples e organizado. Parou na beirada da cama de casal, permanecendo de costas, em poucos segundos sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura, olhou para trás e Sasuke a encarou. Sakura sorriu, virou seu corpo ficando de frente para ele, Sasuke apertou seu braço na cintura dela e inclinou seu rosto para tocar-lhe sutilmente os lábios.

A rosada agarrou a bainha da camiseta preta que ele usava e subiu, retirando-a e jogando em algum canto daquele quarto. As mãos de Sasuke envolveram a cintura fina e nua, ele apertava o corpo de Sakura em um toque firme e delicado; sentindo todo o calor daquela pele macia e cheirosa. Ela deslumbrou aquele corpo forte junto ao seu, aquele homem só podia ter sido esculpido por anjos.

As mãos pequeninas passearam pelos bíceps, sentindo os músculos por baixo da pele quente e leitosa. Começou a recuar alguns passos, puxando Sasuke em direção a cama, mas antes que ela caísse sobre ela, girou seu corpo junto ao dele, empurrando-o sobre o colchão. Sakura abaixou o jeans e retirou de seu corpo, Sasuke analisou cuidadosamente o corpo curvilíneo, percorrendo os olhos pela barriga lisa, quadris redondos e as pernas torneadas.

Sakura avançou sobre o rapaz estirado na cama. Espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral firme de Sasuke, repousando os joelhos entre as pernas entreabertas dele. Passou os dedos no cós da calça de moletom que o rapaz usava e puxou para baixo, retirando-a rapidamente. Olhou para a boxer azul-marinho que ele usava, notou o volume por baixo do tecido e sorriu de um modo perigoso, que excitou Sasuke. Sem demora, Sakura puxou a última peça que cobria o corpo de Sasuke, revelando o sexo pulsante e ereto. Sasuke a encarou incrédulo com a ousadia com o qual ela o despia, sem escrúpulos ou demora, e gostou muito daquilo. Sakura encarou o membro grande como uma leoa faminta, Sasuke ficou estático, apenas esperando o que ela estava pensando em fazer.

A mão destra feminina envolveu a masculinidade rija, apertando delicadamente entre os dedos. Sasuke arfou alto, sentindo o toque da mão de Sakura, que começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, arrancando grunhidos e arfadas involuntárias de Sasuke, que urrou de prazer ao sentir-se latejar freneticamente entretanto dentro da boca dela. A língua macia percorria desde a glande até a base, e toda vez que ela mergulhava sua boca sobre o membro pulsante, Sasuke gemia tão gostoso, que Sakura tinha vontade de gemer junto a ele.

Foi afastada quando Sasuke estava prestes a gozar, em seguida foi puxada pra cima da cama e Sasuke se pôs sobre ela, arrancou-lhe o sutiã, revelando seus seios durinhos de mamilos enrijecidos de excitação. Sasuke não se conteve em abocanhar um deles, fazendo com que Sakura arqueasse o corpo de prazer ao chupar e lambiscar o mamilo rosado. As mãos inquietas percorriam o corpo embaixo do seu, chegando às coxas e apertando-as com vontade. Empurrou seu quadril contra o dela, fazendo Sakura gemer ao sentir o membro duro pressionar sua intimidade oculta pela renda.

Sasuke sem poder mais esperar, agarrou as laterais da calcinha e a retirou rapidamente. Seus dedos acariciaram a cavidade molhada, pronta para ele, Sakura se contorceu ao sentir os dedos massagearem o clitóris, estimulando-a. Sasuke cessou seus movimentos, esticou o braço até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, pegando um pequeno pacote quadriculado. Colocou o preservativo, posicionou-se entre as pernas dela que envolveram a cintura dele. Começou a penetrá-la, se aconchegando dentro da intimidade quente e apertada, arfando junto a Sakura ao estar completamente acomodado. Com certo cuidado e gentileza, começou a se movimentar em um vai e vem lento, que em poucos minutos tornou-se rápido e forte, fazendo ecoar o som de seus quadris um contra o outro, misturados aos gemidos manhosos de Sakura e os roucos de Sasuke. Ele forcejava feroz, em estocadas fortes, fazendo-a enlouquecer e gritar por mais.

Arranhava as costas largas, mordia o ombro e o pescoço dele, de vez em quando ousava em roçar seus lábios aos dele, não via problema, criar algum vínculo afetivo com ele estava bem longe de ser possível. Ou não. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar, quando naquele momento estava ali, gemendo loucamente embaixo dele.

Sasuke parou de se movimentar e desencaixou seus sexos, ouvindo um grunhido desgostoso da mulher. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a puxou pra cima de si, Sakura sem perder tempo desceu sua intimidade contra o membro dele, encaixando-os novamente. Com a ajuda de Sasuke que segurava firme seu quadril, subia e descia sobre o corpo másculo, dando a Sasuke a maravilhosa visão de seus seios balançando a cada movimento dela. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, delirando de prazer em um orgasmo enlouquecedor. Sasuke ao sentir seu membro ser apertado pelas paredes vaginais, urrou de prazer, e no último movimento em que Sakura desceu, ele se desfez dentro dela.

Suados e exaustos, tentavam normalizar a respiração, para então começarem tudo de novo.

(...)

O sol raiou em meio ao céu celeste sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar seu brilho. Lá estavam eles, em uma despedida. Ela evitava olhá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria a todo custo guardar cada detalhe daquele belo rapaz. Ele percebeu sua relutância, afinal depois da noite de imprudência, era difícil saber que não se veriam mais.

–Então adeus – Ela foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, com sua expressão de indiferença e seriedade , mas no fundo ele sabia que sentiria a falta dela assim que deitasse na cama para dormir.

–Posso vim te visitar outra vez? – Ela perguntou hesitante.

Ele queria responder-lhe um não convincente, mas ao invés disso, assentiu. Ela deu-lhe um último sorriso antes de entrar no carro e partir.

(...)

Caminhava lentamente por entre as lápides do amplo cemitério, seguindo algumas poucas pessoas que ali estavam, rumando em direção aonde ele seria enterrado. Não chorou, pois prometeu a ele que não o faria, no entanto não escondia a tristeza profunda que sentia, que era acompanhada de uma dor insuportável em seu peito, a pior dor que existia, dilacerante e desgastante; a dor da saudade.

Nunca mais o veria, era lamentável, mas ele a preparou para isso, naqueles últimos oito meses de sua vida. E naqueles oito meses em que passaram juntos, ele fora capaz de fazê-la amar verdadeiramente, algo que antes de conhecê-lo alegava ser impossível.

Prestou sua última homenagem, jogando uma rosa branca sobre o caixão já posto dentro da cova. Não queria ficar ali por mais tempo, precisava da sua solidão, apesar de que não estava sozinha, e com esse pensamento se permitiu sorrir minimamente, enquanto acariciava sua barriga ainda discreta, onde carregava a última parte que lhe havia restado de seu eterno amor.


End file.
